My Life as the Unwanted XMen
by Rogue Almighty
Summary: Remy LeBeau, a street thief from New Orleans, comes to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, hoping to be able to start over, but alas, he ends up saving a certain X Woman from herself....
1. Chapter 1

**My Life as the Invisible X-Man. Rogue's Story Summary: Three months after The Alkali Lake incident, Rogue is an outcast among the other young recruits, after she and Bobby broke up, the others didn't include her anymore and went out of their ways to hurt her. Then a mystery man shows up at the front door...what will happen?**

SIDE NOTE: Also, if you do not know anything about Remy LeBeau, and would like to, email me at and I will send you a complete bio for him, as I will not be explaining anything like that about him. I will however, state his powers, and special...features, in the next chapter Ships: Rogue/Remy (Romy), a little Lororo (Logan/Ororo), and maybe some Jubilee/Bobby.

Rating: Pg. 13 for now, may go up or down in the near future.

Dedication: TO Dan's Girl and SuIcIdL. Neither of them have a stitch of an idea when it comes to The Movie, but hey. What are you gonna do?

Warnings: Anyone who likes Jubilee and Bobby, don't read the first chapter. I'm sorry, but it is imperative to my story that I make them mean, icky people. Sorry! Also, I really suck at accent writing so prays please don't flame me about it, please!

On with the show...

"Logan, Ah was wondering if Ah could-"Rogue was cut off by the doorbell. "Ugh, Ah'll be right back." She left the rec. room, where she and Logan had been talking. Moving slowly, she stopped to peer into one of the rooms that led off of the main hall.

"...And she just, like stared when we told her to fuck off, I mean- what?" Jubilee turned away from her audience to see what they had stopped her for. Spying Rogue, she pursed her lips and glared at her. "What do you want, bitch?"

Rogue's eyes went wide at getting caught, and she quickly exited the room, but didn't escape the sound of their laughter. Swiping at her eyes, she quickly reached the front and opened it quickly. Then she gasped.

Before her stood a tall, handsome young man, who looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was a slight red, and he wore dark glasses over his eyes. He looked up as the door opened, and, smoothing a hand over his tailored suit, he opened his mouth to say something, smirking slightly.

But, of course, fate ran its course and Jubilee appeared in the front hall, turning and catching sight of the fresh meat, she ran over, smoothing her wrinkle-free clothes. "Oh! Can I help you, sir?" Jubilee smirked suggestively, and moved closer, pushing Rogue out of her way, hard. As Rogue hit the wall, she winced and slid down it, not bothering to get back up.

Remy's POV

The rude girl in the yellow continued to chatter about ways to "help" Remy, but he stopped listening. He was, instead, staring at the young girl on the floor. Why didn't she get up and react? Surely the professor did not allow the students to treat each other this way? Soon, however, Remy grew tired of the girl's chatter, and interrupted.

"Act'lly," Remy said, pulling away from Jubilee, "This priddy (pretty) fille has already promised to show Remy to de Professor's office, so if yo' would get out of de way..." Remy waited for her to move, then pulled a speechless Rogue to her feet, pulling her around the next corner. With that, they left a speechless Jubilee behind. Speechless, but not for long.

"Hey! "Remy, el petimetre, esa chica es veneno, usted anda mejor conmigo," She called after them. Dude, that girl is poison, you're better off with me Remy didn't even falter.

Normal POV

Rogue stopped walking after Jubilee shouted her warning. She was confused, and wanted some answers.

"Wha'd ya do that?" Rogue demanded, causing Remy to turn: he had not noticed that she had stopped moving. When he looked confused, Rogue sighed and elaborated. "Back there, with Jubilee, wha'd ya lie?" While she was speaking, Remy noticed the smooth southern accent, Mississippi, that's where I've heard that kind of accent before he mused, before answering her question.

"Why, chere, Remy couldn' just stand dere when a sweet lil thang like yo'self got picked on. It ain't in his nature." Remy answered, hoping she would smile at him. But the only response he got was the glare she shot in his direction.

"Listen, Cajun, Ah don't need ya to protect me!" She cried angrily, "Ah can do it just fahne on mah own." She turned to leave, her riding boots clomping hard on the floor behind her. Remy, shaken by her outburst, stopped her with a hand on her gloved wrist.

"Remy sorry if he upset you, chere, he didn' mean to, he was just trying to help. And please, call him by his name, Remy Lebeau." He bowed gallantly, but quickly straightened when he heard Rogue's gasp. She backed away from him, all the way to the other wall, trying to get away from him, wishing she was anywhere but there. When Remy tried to approach her, she quickly headed down the other direction.

"T-t-the professor's o-office is down that way, Gambit. Easy to find." With that, Rogue turned and bolted down the hallway, leaving Remy to gape behind her. How did she know my name? He thought to himself, but did not allow his mind to dwell long. There would be other times when he would be able to think of this mysterious "Rogue", but for now, he had to see the professor.

The hallway Rogue had pointed to was deserted, with only one door at the end. Shaking his head at the simplicity, he stopped short of the door when he realized it was open, and heard tidbits of the conversation going on with in. He stopped and listened, using his skills as a thief to keep his presence unknown.

"Too dangerous...Can't allow her to stay here...More violent each day...dangerous...attacked Bobby Drake the other day for no reason..." was all Remy heard before the professor interrupted the man who had been speaking.

"Please, Scott, I would prefer to have her in the room with her side of the story before you condemn her to death. But as that seems to be impossible, then why don't we move to another important issue at hand and invite our guest, Mr. LeBeau, in, instead of dwelling outside that door." Remy froze as he realized he had been caught, then slowly entered the room, ready to face the famous Professor Xavier...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is: The not so long awaited next chapter. It is my fastest update since I started, I am sooo proud. Sniff

For my reviewers:

Andy: I take it you like Remy. Cool, but, I'm sorry I won't make him her "knight"

Enchantedlight: Thanks! That has got to be your most enthusiastic review you have given one of my stories. Bows I am honored and deeply humbled.

Roguefan1309: Yeah, it sucks they haven't put Gambit in yet, but they will! In the next movie. YAY! Anyway, I don't usually like Jubilee, she's too loud and "yellow" But, in the movie, she is quiet and doesn't really do anything but yell "Storm!" so I can't say it's fair I am making her mean, but it'll change, soon she will be crawling on her hands and knees to Rogue muahahaha

Karakin: I'm gonna put Kurt in. He is an excellent character. In the next chappie, or maybe I'll squeeze in this one, I'm gonna have Kurt, Logan, and Remy playing poker. It's a needed thing grins evilly

All right, the rest will be acknowledged at the end of the fic, cuz my library time is almost over, so yeah. ENJOY! And remember: Poke the girl in the blue sweatshirt that kinda looks like a review button. Reaches over and pokes friend to her right muahahaha! Oh, and poke the review button too, I want reviews. Looks sinister and if you don't, I shall kill your first born son, and if you haven't any, your orange. There, you have driven me to extremes, ya see?

Chapter 2:

"So it be settled den. Remy stay here at de Mans'n. Dat right?" Remy asked, standing up and preparing to leave the room.

"Yes, I believe that will do just fine. And are you sure you have no issues with helping in the Danger Room?" The Professor questioned, and when Remy nodded the affirmative, he continued, "Very well. I have called one of the students to show you around and to your room. Ah, here she is."

The door opened and an extremely annoyed looking Rogue entered. She wore only a black, loose tank top, riding gloves, and loose fitting black pants. She had also changed her boots to boots better for fighting.

"Ya rang?" She asked lazily, leaning against the doorjamb. Remy raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. Seeing her like that put many not-quite- so G-rated thoughts in his head. The Professor however looked distraught.

"Why are you dressed like that? Don't you realize how you are endangering those around you?" Professor Xavier demanded hotly. Rogue's eyes went wide and she stood up straight. Glancing at Remy, she also made a mental note to censor what she said until she found out his general purpose for being there.

"Ah'm sorry! Everyone is outside at the pool, and Ah was just goin' down to tha exercise room. Logan promised ta practice wit' me. Ah wasn't planning on being near ya'll!" Rogue said nervously rubbing her exposed skin. Remy, naïve about her power, turned a confused gaze to the Professor, who, of course, ignored him.

"You are right, I apologize. With the argument, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I overreacted, I'm sorry." The Professor said and calmed down a bit. "Now, Rogue, will you please show Mr. LeBeau around and then to his room? It would help me greatly."

"Sure, Whatever." Rogue turned and left the room, with Remy hurrying to catch up with her. When he did, he could her muttering "Why? Why does he do this to me? Does he hate me or something?" Remy, confused by her rambling, opened his mouth to say something when her hand came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. So shocked by it, he could only stare at her wide eyes.

"Ah am so sorry! Ah didn't actually plan that. Although it worked out well, Ah seriously didn't mean it!" She quickly apologized, looking worried he would freak out or something. Instead, he chuckled.

"Dat alright chere. Remy'll forgive yo' dis time if," Rogue cringed, "You tell him about yo'self, chere. Starting with yo' name, yo' power, an' hopefully where yo' from. Tho' Remy can guess Mississippi?" At Rogue's shocked look, he chuckled some more and answered her unasked question. "Yo' accent, petite.

"Well," Rogue started after a hesitant moment, "Ah guess that's fair. Mah name is Rogue- just Rogue. And mah power...well it sucks. Ah absorb through skin-to-skin contact- a person's life force, memories, recent thoughts, and, in the case of mutants, their powers for a bit. Ah can't control it and for some reason that's mah fault."

The last part was muttered to herself. Remy waited a while to see if she had anything else to say, but when she stayed adamantly silent, he frowned. It's a shame, he thought that an angel is cursed like that.

"Chere, why did yo' say dat? About it being yo' fault?" He questioned and watched as she waved her hand in a dismissive movement. Like it was nothing. Remy didn't press her however, and decided to tell her about himself.

"All right, petite, since yo' seem ta know Remy's name an' such, why don' yo' tell 'im what yo' don' know abou' him."

"Simple: nothing. Ah know all about ya, from those demon eyes of yours that ya ahre hidin', to the fact that ya ran off from ya own weddin'. Ya're no mystery ta meh." Rogue shrugged and continued down the hall, before stopping in front of a doorway.

"All right, this'll be your room. Across tha hall is Scott Summers' room, otherwise know as Cyclops, to ya're right is Logan's room, and ta ya're left is Ororo's room, she's know as Storm 'round these parts. If ya evah need assistance, those three can help ya, or at least 'Ro and Scott will, not so sure 'bout Logan."

She pushed open the door and entered, going straight to the window and drawing back the curtains, illuminating the room. Remy followed, intrigued by her, well, that or the way she swayed her hips was just driving him mad.

"An'...yo're room would be where, amour?" Remy questioned, giving her an innocent look when she turned and glared at him. "Mah...mah room is right down that hall, this is the adult wing, see, and I only just turned 18, Ah'm in tha middle o' movin' mah junk inta mah new room. But when Ah'm done, ya won't know where Ah'll be, cuz I ain't about ta tell ya, Swamp Rat." Rogue said hurrying to the door, and turning to address him when she reached it. Remy had moved and was sitting on the bed, a bemused expression on his face. "Come on, Swamp Rat, If ya'll wanna see tha whole darned mansion, ya best follow me instead a' starin' inta space lahke that." She commanded, effectively snapping Remy out of his thoughts. Standing up, he nodded for her to lead the way, following and trying to keep his attention on what she was telling him.

"Ovah thahre (There, I don't know how to put her accent on that word ) is tha Library, ya can't take books outa thahre wit'out express permission, or, for that mattah, NOTHING is too be taken out of their correct places, got it, Swamp Rat?" She sent him a knowing glance, stopping in front of the room she had announced as the Library. Remy smirked.

"Aw, chere, ya ruin Remy's fun. Now dat ain't nice, is it?" he said smirking even wider at her frustrated groan. She continued along, pointing this and that out, until coming to a halt in front of a large, metallic looking door. She hesitated, looking back at Remy nervously before speaking again.

"Um, what exactly ahre ya here for, Sugah?" She asked him, nervously running her hands through her skunk hair. Remy raised an eyebrow and answered her question, perplexed by her behavior.

"Well, Remy needed a place ta stay, and de professor offered him a job in dis 'Danger Room' o' yours." Rogue visibly relaxed at this, for she had been wondering if she had been supposed to show him the Danger Room or not.

"Okay, well here it is. The Danger Room is the X-Men's form of exercise, and it helps us keep our powers in control, by using them regularly. Well, that's what it does for those who have control of their powahs." She pressed in a code in the pad next to the door, before standing straight in front of the door. A laser appeared and went over her body, analyzing her DNA and physical features before determining it was she. The door opened and Rogue entered, Remy hurrying behind her. The room they entered was large, with several doors leading from it. Rogue pointed to the one, one the right, that closest to the one they had entered.

"That is tha locker room fo' tha men. Tha one closest ta us on tha left is fo' tha women. The one next ta tha women's locker room is tha door that leads ta tha stairway up ta tha control room. From there, either Logan, the professor, or Storm controls the sequences we do in tha room. Tha one dead across from us is the one leading to the Danger Room itself. Ya shoul' also know tha' the smaller door ta tha right of the Danger Room door is a small lift that goes from tha Medlab to here, for us ta be able ta always be able ta get any emergency supplies we maght (might) need. Got it?" She paused and waited for Remy to respond. He nodded and she, satisfied by this, led the way up to the control room. "This was act'lly where Ah was head earliah when the professor stopped meh. Ah just wasn't sure how much ya knew 'bout tha mansion, so I censored what Ah said. No offense or anything." By now they had reached the control room, and Rogue stopped to open the door, muttering, "Wolvie's gonna kill meh for bein' late." Then the door opened and Remy was greeted by...

I should REALLY leave it here, but... I'm nice, or I just want nice reviews, either way...

...A very angry Wolverine. He growled at Rogue, not seeing Remy yet, and not smelling him yet either, as he was too angry to bother.

"Where ya been, Stripes? I told ya to meet me here 20 minutes ago. What could have held ya that long?" Logan ranted then stopped suddenly when he saw Remy. "Gambit? What the hell are ya doing here? Stripes, get away from him, he's dangerous." He motioned for Rogue to move closer to him, sniffing the air and growling at Remy. Rogue, to both men's surprise, snorted, rather unladylike might I admit.

"Oh, and ya aren't? Logan, Ah have ya in mah head. Plus tha professor believes he's an ok guy, so Ah guess he must be, beside what Ah know 'bout his background." Both men stared at her, so she shrugged. "We have a mutual...friend, kinda" she explained, and when both men continued to stare at her, she got unnerved and asked her own question. "Anyways, how do tha two of ya know each otha?" Remy gulped and Rogue put her hands on her hips.

"Well, chere, Logan and Remy, dey met because of a t'ing called Black Air, and-" Remy was cut of by a quick jab to his stomach by Logan. Remy glared at Logan and flicked him off, but fell silent. Logan looked at Rogue, his eyes colder then she ever remembered them being.

"That's none of your business, kid, so don't poke your nose in, it ain't right." He snarled at her, but she didn't back down. Instead, she went up to him, punched him in the nose, then, still fuming, turned and head back down the stairs, and into the Danger Room. Logan cursed and wiped the blood that had appeared before he healed. Then, just as Rogue reached the room, he quickly set it to her new program they had created together, Operation Friends of Humanity.

"Starting: Rogue Star program 57: Operation Friends of Humanity, level one." Dinged the computers voice. Remy watched in fascination as Rogue entered the room, which had turned into a swamp like environment. Seeing his look, Logan shrugged and explained that that had been the environment she was most comfortable in. Remy nodded and watched as she crept through the bushes and plants. A man came up behind her but she whirled with a roundhouse kick, hitting him square in the chest. Done with that man, she moved on to the group of three that had tried to ambush her while her back was turned. She punched one man in the gut, elbowed another behind her, then thrust her hand up into the nose of the third, effectively breaking it. She finished them off, and then continued on.

Her next destination was an old abandoned mansion that was situated at the other end of the swamp. There she fought of even more men, using an expert level of martial arts skill that left Remy impressed.

"Level one, completed. Start Level two." The room changed, so now it was set in a museum, There, she finished the level easily, finishing in a standing position in the exact middle of the room, a rather bored expression on her face. She called up to the control room.

"C'mon, Logan, ya can do bettah than that. Put it up ta tha top level, and if I beat it, I get ta take ya bahke tonight, Got it?" Logan called down to her that her bet was recognized, and then he pushed a series of buttons. This time the room turned into a rock concert. Remy raised his eyebrow and looked at Logan. Logan shrugged.

"She chose it. Said it's harder then it looks to find people in a concert and fight without people noticing. I guess she's right, though it is a bit of an odd choice." Logan explained, turning back to the Danger Room. By now Rogue was surrounded by people, trying to defeat them without rousing suspicion. But one thing you have to know is this: it is very hard to fight 10 people without the other people in the room noticing. That is of course, unless you are at a head-banging concert with stoners, head bangers, and metal heads.

So, Rogue really didn't have any issues with defeating them. Soon enough, she was surrounded by smoke because the robots were doing crazy things, trying to get the other people to notice the fight. Remy and Logan, up in the control room, were starting to get worried, because they could no longer see her. Remy was praying to all gods out there, hoping she would live, and Logan was hoping she didn't beat it. (Meanie sticks out tongue at Logan)

A ping could be heard throughout the Danger Room and in the control room. Hissing announced that the smoke and steam was being let out of the Danger Room, but this did nothing to help Logan and Remy's nerves. They wouldn't know what had happened to her until the Danger Room finished it's process of cleaning up.

"Come on, Stripes." Logan muttered, squinting through the glass, trying to catch sight of the teen. Remy did the same, crossing himself. Both were so intent on catching a glimpse of the elusive young lady, neither noticed the approaching footsteps on the stairs, or the door opening.

Again, ideal place to stop, but will I? YES! Joking, I'll keep going...

"Whatcha all lookin' for?" asked a voice from the doorway. The way both Logan and Remy swung their heads and looked at her in disbelief would have been comical if Rogue wasn't exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. Her clothes stuck to her, she reeked of sweat, and she was bleeding. One glove had been ripped off, so she had it covered with the towel she had been mopping up her sweat with. Rogue looked at both men and grew uneasy by the stares. "What?"

"Mar-I mean, Rogue, you just defeated that program, and it was the toughest program I have ever made. How the hell can you come up here and say 'What?' after that?" Logan demanded, snapping out of it before Remy did. She just shrugged and turned to leave. Logan called after her, "Hey! Answer me!" She did. Turning around slowly, she looked him in the eye and said in a rather bored voice,

"The fact that Ah would get ya're bahke was a pretty could reason to beat it, raght?" with that, she turned and left the control room, heading, it would seem, to take a shower and then change before going out on Logan's 'baby'. She left behind a pissed Wolverine, and a still shocked Gambit.

"She did it?" Remy stuttered, only to be greeted by a weird look Logan shot him before leaving the room. It was just then Remy realized he had been standing there a good ten minutes staring at Rogue, then the place where Rogue had stood. He hastened out of the room, determined to catch up with either Rogue or Logan. "Hey, wait up fo' Remy!"

To be continued in three weeks...

JK! I'm gonna keep going...sigh

Later that night, in the Rec Room

"So, Logan, up fo' some late night poker wit' Remy?" Logan glared at the smooth talking Cajun. Remy just looked back at him with an innocent look, shuffling a deck of cards. Logan shook his head.

"I'm not crazy, Cajun. I know I don't stand a chance against ya alone." Remy pouted at this. He hadn't played poker for a long time, and his was bored. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Well, what abou' if we get de Nightcrawler and de Cyclops ta play wit' us? Den would yo'?" Remy asked, giving Logan puppy dog eyes. Which only got him a growl.

"Sure, but I doubt Scott 'Stick up my ass' Summers will play. And I doubt Kurt will, what, with gambling being a sin and all." Just at that moment, as if on an order, Scott and Kurt walked into the room. Remy couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey, anyone up fo' some poker?" He asked, smiling his winning smile and hoping they would agree. The two men looked at each other, then turned and said,

"Sure." Logan's eyes went wide, and he looked like he was about to collapse from sheer shock. Remy took pity on him and put his arm around the Wolverine's shoulders.

"Don' worry, mon ami, Remy'll go easy on ya." He laughed and pulled his arm away from Logan and turned to address the newcomers and smiled.

"Um, there is one problem, though," Kurt said in a heavy German accent. "I do not know how to play poker." Remy clapped him on the back.

"Don' worry, Remy'll explain it to ya." He then continued to explain the different hands you could get and the rules of the game.

"Next comes betting," Remy continued. Kurt nodded and listened closely to what was being said. Remy launched into a detailed speech about betting, stopping every now and then to make sure that Kurt understood.

"I think I have it now. Vielen Dank mein Freund (Thank you, my friend German)," Remy smiled briefly before turning to see how Logan and Scott had fared, setting up the table. Seeing it was to his satisfaction, he sat down, soon followed by Kurt, and the game began.

Since I cannot write poker games, I'm gonna just skip to the part we all know is coming. However, if one of you, my wonderful readers, knows how to write poker games, I will forever be in your debt if you were to write a poker scene including Logan, Kurt, Scott (who has to be a stickler during the game), and, of course, Remy. I will do anything for you if you would email it to me at Thank you!

The inevitable ending

"T'ank you, mon amis, fo' yo' gracious 'donations' ta de Remy Wins charity. Hope ta see ya some ot'er time." Remy laughed as his poker buddies left the room, grumbling about greedy Cajuns who cleaned them out. "Hey! Remy can' help it if he be perfect in ev'ry way!" this was met by a snort from behind him. He turned around and his gaze met a emerald green one.

"You? Perfect? That'll be tha day." Rogue said, walking past the Cajun, heading towards the stairway up to the bedrooms. But Remy wasn't letting her get away that easily. She intrigued him. She was a puzzle he wanted to solve, he wanted to know her with a passion he hadn't felt about a woman ever before.

"Why, cherie, ya woun' Remy. Here he is, thinkin' nice t'ings about yo', and you walk in, and say mean t'ings. Dat hurt, petite." He put a mock wounded look on his face and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but ya aren' gonna guilt meh inta apologizin'. Ah just speak mah mahned (mind) and Ah don't feel guilty for doin' so. But Ah will say this, that was tha best poker game Ah have ever seen. Bravo sugah." She mock clapped on her way to the stairs, walking backwards, so she could see Remy's reaction to her words. To her shock, for the umpteenth time today, he smirked.

"Sugar? Dat fit Remy, non?" Rogue glared at him and turned to go up the stairs, but stopped when Remy called to her. "Good night, cher- I mean, Rogue."

She smiled softly, and responded, "Good naght, Remy." With that she went up the stairs and out of sight, leaving behind a triumphant Cajun. He had made progress tonight, oh yes, he had...

To Be Continued

So? What did you think? I hope you liked it. I added the poker game cuz I got bored and was home sick from school, so yay!

Next Chapter: Rogue and Remy meet on the roof and have a not quite a heart to heart, but a nice little chat. Also, Guess whose coming to the mansion? Some one from Remy's mysterious past. I'll give you three guesses...

Anywho, thank you for reading and please review...

Rogue Almighty


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue crept down the stairs silently. It was eleven, and she was taking Logan's bike out like she had promised. As far as she knew, no one had seen her leave.

As far as she knew.

Triple 6 was a new club in town. No one knew who ran it, no one really cared. However, each Friday and Wednesday, they had a different band in. Wednesdays were classic rock/punk bands, and Fridays were metal/heavy bands. Today the band was Metallica. (Give you three guesses what day of the week it is. LOL) Rogue favored this club. Why? She didn't really know. Maybe it was its music, or the feeling she belonged with the other clubbers. Although, the most likely reason was that it reminded her of home. The light settings and décor screamed of a person with southern upbringing. Little did she know, the club was created in her memory, unknowingly drawing her to the mourner's doorstep.

You see, Cody Robbins, the very boy who she had put in a coma, had, in fact, come up to Westchester to settle down and try to move on with his life, forgetting the constant reminders of his first love. When he realized this was an insane task he was trying to accomplish, he founded a club that was a little of everything Rogue.

He played her favorite types of music, decorated like she would, and hired people she would like. He even went so far as to name it after the band of her dreams. Little did -he- know, she would become one of his frequent guests, shall we say.

b my mother was a witch, she was burned alive.  
Nameless little bitch, ohh the tears I cried.  
Take her down now, don't want to see her face  
all blistered and burnt, can't hide my disgrace. /b 

Rogue thrust herself into the center of the dancers, getting into the rhythm of this, her precious favorite song. The pulsing bodies swallowed her whole, the music drew her in, holding her mercilessly in it's cruel, death grip.

Her only thought was to keep up. Keep up or get left behind, after all, that was her favorite saying. She hated getting tired in the middle of a song. It wasted valuable dancing time. She moved, without a thought, without a care for the consequences, she fell into the funnel of  
disastrous normalcy.

b Twenty-seven, everyone was nice.  
Gotta see 'em make 'em pay the price.  
See their bodies out on the ice.  
Take my time. /b 

She sang along to the lyrics, but stopped abruptly when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. She turned and found herself staring up at a handsome young man. He was about 5 foot 7, and had facial features that would have movie stars drooling at his feet. He held out his hand to dance, and she accepted it.

Ethan, she would soon learn, was an excellent dancer. He knew exactly where to rub, where to lay off, where to make her hot. He soon noticed a pair of eyes glaring at him from across the room. Ethan moved to see who was watching him, and met eyes with a jealous looking young man with red/brown hair. Smirking to himself, he reasoned that this was probably  
an obsessed ex. He would show him that this lovely creature, whose name he had not yet learned, had moved on, and wasn't his anymore.

b Am I evil?  
Yes I am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yes I am.  
As I watched my mother die, I lost my head.  
Revenge now I sought, to break with my bread.  
Taking no chances, you come with me.  
I'll split you to the bone, help set you free /b 

Rogue pulled away from her dance partner, and waved goodbye, pantomiming that she had to leave. He nodded his head and turned away. Rogue moved quickly through the crowds, trying to get to the exit, because she had to get home, and quick. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Little did she know, 'Ethan' was following her out with a hungry look in his eyes.

b Twenty-seven, everyone was nice.  
Gotta see 'em make 'em pay the price.  
See their bodies out on the ice.  
Take my time.  
Am I evil?  
Yes I am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yes I am. /b 

Rogue finally reached the exit and went through quickly. Outside, the music still beat with a heavy sound, but it wasn't as deafening. A pair of odd colored eyes was watching her, and their owner was about to approach her when her dance partner from inside came out and watched her silently. The eyes narrowed.

b On with the action now, I'll strip your pride.  
I'll spread your blood around, I'll see you writhe.  
Your face is scarred with steel, wounds deep and neat.  
Like a devil dancin' before ya, smells so sweet.  
Am I evil?  
Yes I am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yes I am. /b 

Sighing heavily, Rogue started the long trek across the parking to the borrowed bike when she was pulled roughly into an alley. Her eyes went wide and she struggled against her captor, but he put a gloved (unfortunately) hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. All her screams were muffled by said hand as he roughly grabbed her through her shirt. All thoughts Rogue had of escaping what seemed like the inevitable started fading, and she stopped struggling, just wanting to get it over with. However, her attacker didn't get too far as he himself was  
attacked.

Rogue heard a crash, and opened her eyes in time to see a figure in a trench coat throw the other man across the alley, away from Rogue.

b I'll make my residence, I'll watch your fire.  
You can come with me, sweet desire.  
My face is long forgot, my face not my own.  
Sweet and timely whore, take me home.  
Am I evil?  
Yes I am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yes I am. /b 

Remy didn't know what came over him, but the instant he heard Rogue screaming, he felt this rage fill him, making him want to hurt anything- or anyone- who hurt her. He threw a punch at 'Ethan's' face, and knocked him out cold. Remy dropped the man to the ground and kicked him in the gut a few times to insure he stayed down. Then he turned his attention to Rogue.

She was a blubbering mess on the ground, not that he could blame her. However, when he looked closer, he realized she was in shock more than afraid of her attacker.

When he couldn't snap her out of her little trip out of her right mind the conventional way, he slapped her upside the head, and got the exact reaction he wanted. She pushed him away and slapped HIM upside the head.

b My soul is longing for, await my heir.  
Sent to avenge my mother, sweep myself.  
My face is long forgot, my face not my own.  
Sweet and timely whore, take me home.  
Am I evil?  
Yes I am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yes I am. /b 

Remy pulled her in the direction of his bike, ignoring her protests and pulled her on. He then peeled out of the parking lot at an alarming and dangerous speed, causing Rogue to clutch him tightly around the waist.

Remy proceeded to pull into a dark park, where he stopped the bike and turned around to face Rogue. His eyes were glaring at her, and his mouth was twisting around on a displeased look. 'Must have learned that from Jean Luc,' Rogue mused, but kept silent, worried about what he was gonna do. He broke the silence soon, however.

"ARE YO' FUCKIN' COOYAN?"  
(trans: CRAZY)

b Am I evil?  
Yes I fucking am.  
Am I evil?  
I am man, yeah. /b 

Rogue winced as his tone, but glared back all the same.

"No, what made ya think that?" She replied calmly, toying with a bit of her hair. Remy's angry look deepened.

"Goin' out at night, alone, in dat outfit, well, I t'ink those are some valid reasons to believe you are crazy." Rogue glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing an emerald green tube top with a mesh sheer shirt over it, and low cut pants that showed off her black rose tattoo. Maybe he had a point about that, she conceded, but JUST maybe.

"Listen here, Cajun," she replied, her voice dangerously low, "Ah can handle mahself just fahne with out you ridin' in to rescue meh." Her accent had thickened, showing her heavy emotions. Remy glared even more.

"oh, so what was dat back dere, hmm? Waitin' fo' de 'opportune' moment? Or just bein' terrified outta yo're wits, waitin'-hopin'- yo're power would save yo'. Hate to break it to yo', chere, but dat won't always work. Yo' can't take care of yo'self, and I won' always be dere to save ya."

This got Rogue mad. She had never need anyone before in her life, and she damn well wasn't going to now that there was a cocky Cajun in it. "Now, wait one god damn minute!" Rogue snarled, glaring at Remy with hate-filled eyes. "Ah've nevah needed anyone, and I most certainly won' start wit' ya!" She was breathing heavily, and for some reason felt like crying. She tried to convince herself it was because of the emotional experience that she had just been through, but couldn't. Rogue glanced up at Remy's face, and was shocked to see his expression soften. He reached down and cupped Rogue's face in his gloved hands, then spoke in a soft voice. "Remy sorry, chere. He was just worried about you. He don' wan' see dis face all cut up. Will you fo'give dis foolish Cajun?" Rogue glared at him for a second, unsure of whether to forgive him or not.

Finally she sighed and spoke.

"Fahne, Cajun, but on one condition: ya take meh back to get Logan's bahke so he don't kill meh, then Ah'll decide if you deserve my forgiveness." Remy nodded then turned to start up the bike again. "Oh, and Cajun? Thanks, for back there." He smirked and pulled out of the parking lot, feeling on top of the world..**Back at the Institute**.Remy walked Rogue back to her room, making sure she didn't do anything stupid, then turned to go to his own room. But Rogue stopped him.

"Remy? Really, Ah meant it. Thanks fo' havin' mah back." Remy turned and smiled at her: really smiled.

"No problem, chere. An' he won't mention it if'n you do 'im a favor. Say his name mo' often, he like de sound of it from yo' lips." Turning to leave, he didn't wait for her response...**Even later that night...**..  
Rogue crept quietly out unto her balcony around 1 in the morning with the intent of climbing to the roof. She reached up and grasped the gutter, and pulled herself up. However, out of the blue, two hands grasped hers and pulled her up onto to roof a little too quickly, ending with a flustered Rogue lying half on top of a grinning Cajun.

"Well, hello chere. If'n yo' were so anxious to get Remy, yo' coulda tol' 'im. He wouldn' complain." This of course got Rogue even more flustered, which nearly caused her to fall of the roof if her scramble to get of Remy.

"Oh, shut it, Swamp Rat. Ya know I don't lahke ya at all. Yo're too cocky fo' mah tastes." Remy's grin grew, but he decided to refrain from commenting to her about her remark, for fear she might harm his...assets.

They sat in silence for a while, 'til Remy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Rogue snorted in disgust, which earned her a weird look from Remy.

"What? If ya wanna kill yo'self with those cancer sticks, be mah guest. Just don' do it around meh. I don' feel lahke dahing (dying) from second hand smoke." To this Remy snorted. Rogue glared at him and moved farther away, plugging her nose and trying to out distance that smoke. To aggravate her more, Remy followed her across the roof, till she had no more room to budge. He laughed at the look of her face, and snubbed out his cigarette.

"Dat is de only time Remy will ever do dat fo' ya, chere." Rogue smirked at him triumphantly and Remy playfully shoved at her. "Shuddup, petite. Now, tell Remy about yo'self, oui?" At her look, he put a little charm power into the mix. "Come on, Ro', tell Remy. You know you wanna. It's dat 'girly' part of yo're brain: makes ya inclined ta babble." At this,

Rogue smirked slightly herself, then reluctantly told Remy short tales of her childhood, the incident with Cody, her run in with Magneto... (AN: It's 1:58 a.m., so I'm not gonna go into her whole background story, so if you want some info, email me at one of the addresses listed, and I'll either write some info out myself, or send you some links. Thanks!)

By 3, the two of them were laughing, and acting like they'd known each other for years. Rogue couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around him. It was like he knew her better than she knew herself. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Remy gave a huge yawn, which triggered Rogue's yawn. She hit him softly on the arm. "Stop that! Don't ya evah  
yawn in front of meh again, Gumbo."

"Gumbo?" Remy said with a smirk. Rogue rolled her eyes at him and stood up, offering him a hand.

"Gumbo, Swamp Rat, Hey-You-Get-Away-From-Mah-Daughtah. Somehow these names just stick to ya." Remy gave her a sardonic look, which she gave an innocent look back, and that was ruined by the twinkle in her eye.

"Night...Remy. Ah guess Ah'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"La bonne nuit, le Rat de Rivière. A été la conversation agréable à vous. (Translation: Good night, River Rat. Been nice talking to you.)" Rogue just walked toward the roof over her room and jumped down to her balcomy lightly. She then turned back and called out to Remy.

"Bye. Now sneak yo' ass back inta yo're room, cuz Logan's in the hall!" That got the desired effect, but Rogue didn't stay around to notice. She entered her room, closed and locked the balcony doors, and crawled into her bed. Her last conscious thought was of the new friendship she had acquired.

TO MY REVIEWERS!

Andy: I take it you like Remy. Cool, but, I'm sorry I won't make him her "knight"

Enchantedlight: Thanks! That has got to be your most enthusiastic review you have given one of my stories. Bows I am honored and deeply humbled.

Roguefan1309: Yeah, it sucks they haven't put Gambit in yet, but they will! In the next movie. YAY! Anyway, I don't usually like Jubilee, she's too loud and "yellow" But, in the movie, she is quiet and doesn't really do anything but yell "Storm!" so I can't say it's fair I am making her mean, but it'll change, soon she will be crawling on her hands and knees to Rogue muahahaha

Karakin: I'm gonna put Kurt in. He is an excellent character. In the next chappie, or maybe I'll squeeze in this one, I'm gonna have Kurt, Logan, and Remy playing poker. It's a needed thing grins evilly

**TigerStorm: Don't worry; you'll see where she goes in this chapter. I  
think I'll make it a little interesting. And if they don't put Remy in  
X3, I will hunt down the director and randomly shoot/cut off body parts  
till he agrees to leave my Cajun in the script. LOL. And his powers only  
are like One-Eye's in the way that things go boom when they use 'em.  
EVERYONE LIKES GAMBY! He was voted the most popular character like  
ten years in a row once. Seriously.  
**

**Ishandalf: I totally agree. The movies pissed me off, 'cuz they changed  
so many things, including her tough, southerness. How dare they! Oh,  
and, by the way, if you ever see a bunny on crack, please send me a  
picture of it. I would LOVE to see how I'm supposed to act. LOL.  
**

**Kim: shhh! Not so loud! You'll give it away! LOL. JK, it might not even  
be her. Thanks for the review.  
**

**Lady Zymergy: LOL. Sorry, but there is such a thing as breathing and  
jobs, and class trips I couldn't ignore. But hey! I'm updating now,  
aren't I?  
**

**DemonicGambit: I really wish I could put the REAL Santy Clause, but then  
there are all the contracts you have to sign...JUST FOR SAYING HIS NAME!  
winks and faints from a hand cramp ugh...the...paperwork...  
**

**pinacolada247: You know, I've never actually seen Spongebob Squarepants,  
so if I were to put him in, I would massacre him. Barney is in the middle  
of suing me for the twenty cents I owe him, so he's out, and the Toys-R-  
Us bunnies got a hold of Ishandalf's crack, and no one has seen them  
since. Sorry. Oh, and Jube's WAS ooc, but all will be explained in, like,  
50 billion chapters. LOL.  
**

**And to Weapon X 61 and Cora: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**

**Anywho...review, and I'll think about giving you some cookies. mumbles  
hey! Maybe Kitty can lend me some cookies, I'm too damn lazy to make my  
own...**

How was that? I know, her feeling toward Remy changed a lot, too quickly,  
but I wanted to get this done and out there, cuz my friends  
(LondonsLegend, Pickle Pants, Slytherin-chica687, etc) have been driving  
me nuts about the lack of updates.  
I strongly suggest, though, that anyone who likes Harry Potter check out  
their stories. Yes, I'm shamelessly marketing my friend's stories, but I  
don't care! They're good stories. And if you DO read them, please review,  
and say that Rogue Almighty referred ya. Thanks.  
So anyways, before you go onto the next story, press the button on the  
bottom left corner of the screen. watches you Yep, that one. You know  
you wanna push it...push it...PUSH IT, DAMMIT!


	4. NOT A REAL UPDATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Dear Admins,

Please ignore this sorry attempt to converse with a reviewer. If I were able to update at the moment, I would, but I can't, so I won't. Also, if I could, I'd discuss this matter privately with the reviewer, but they have left me no alternative options. So please, don't delete my story. It is all I have left. sniff

Sincerely,

The Infamous Rouge Almighty

Ok, I know this isn't a real update, but I just got a couple reviews that kind of upset me, so I thought I'd address them. This is the only way for me to do so, since the person was anonymous.

To UpsetFan:

I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly. I never had Remy speaking Spanish. I used what little French I know so far to write his dialogue. And you'll notice that I also referred to him as 'cajun', which should speak for itself. If, for some reason, you're oblivious to that fact, I'd rather you kept your ignorance to yourself before you make a public fool of yourself. The only person I have that speaks Spanish at all is Jubilee, and, well, yeah.

Also, depending on what source you use (comicverse, Evolutionverse, CartoonVerse, etc.) Remy's hair can be put as red or brown. Frankly, I don't see how that matters, because when Remy's hair is discussed as brown, it's usually put as 'reddish brown'.

All right. I'm done.

**OH! YEAH! br> I almost forgot to tell you, but I won't be updating with a new chapter anytime soon. I'm actually going to undergo serious editting to all my stories because, well, they suck.  
**


	5. Goodbye

To everyone who reads my stories:

First off, thank you so much for those of you who have read and kept up with my stories. I really appreciate the support, and looking back on the reviews, my heart warms knowing that some of the best people in the world have read my stories. You have made writing worthwhile to me.

Now to the unpleasant part: I'm Sorry. I have reached a point in my life where I cannot justify writing anymore. I was confronted with the unpleasant reality that I am not that good of a writer, which has made me lose all faith is my stories that I have started. Because I have reached this place of disillusionment, I doubt I will be updating anytime soon. I AM, however, deciding to leave the stories up just in case that need arises later in time.

I am currently nearing my sixth anniversary on this website, and I can't help but marvel at the changes that have happened in that time. But, honestly, I can't believe I've been on the site long enough to see all the things change. Hell, I feel so old because I remember when no one had member IDs that were longer then six numbers (and we were the n00bs!)

I hope that everyone who is currently taking advantage of this site and everything that it offers always remember what a treasure it is. Not only do we all get the chance to stretch our creativity, but we also get the chance to be exposed to different writing styles, and (hopefully) learn better ways of writing, improving our grammar and structuring skills, and, above all, keeping our brains from turning to mush.

As a wise man once said, "With so many inventions and distractions in the world today, it's a marvel that anyone knows what a book is, or the purpose of such a relic. Soon the only books you will see shall be in glass boxes in museums, and all information we need will simply be transmitted to our brains." Let us all hope we can keep the world reading, and stay away from such a future. (Yuck!)

Anyways, now that I've gone on a tangent, I should wrap this up. Hopefully, this won't get my stories in trouble, because it isn't an "update". But, really, goodbye and thank you to everyone who has contributed to the learning experience that this website has presented me. (Now I'm getting teary-eyed!) Even though I do not plan on continuing any of my current stories, I AM almost finished with my final plot bunny, which is for Criminal Minds.

After that, I will REALLY be done. But I would love to keep in touch with any and all of the wonderful people I've gotten to know through this site. Feel free to email me at if you want to keep in touch; I'm planning on watching for any amazing updates from you amazing people!

Yours Always-

Shelby

(Writing As)  
Rogue Almighty

P.S.- Does anyone know why authors have that one their books? For example, "Nora Roberts, writing as J.D. Robb". Isn't that a little……waste of ink? I don't know, I just had to make a last comment about that. What can I say? It bothers me!


End file.
